


Family Matters

by OIMDIL13



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid OC - Freeform, Nicole Haught Backstory, WynHaught brotp, everyone loves lucas, single mom Nicole, some things taken from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: Waverly dreamed of having a family of her own to love her for her entire life. Although it came about it a different way than she expected, she'll be damned if she let's anything stand in her way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This is a pretty direct sequel to the one-shot 'Lucas.' It begins two weeks after the events covered in the one-shot but before the season one finale. The season one finale is not covered in detail but will be mentioned in the second chapter. This fic will take very few things from season two canon. Enjoy!

“So, I’m ‘Mommy’s Waverly?’” Waverly questioned as she took a seat next to Nicole on the couch. Nicole had invited her ever to spend some time with her and Lucas on her Saturday off of work. Lucas had been overjoyed that morning when Nicole asked him to let Waverly into the little house and had prattled non-stop about the week he had since the last time he saw Waverly. Waverly welcomed the distraction he provided, and silently thanked Nicole for giving her a reason to not be at the Homestead that day while Willa and Wynonna were reconnecting. They had spent that morning eating a light breakfast that Nicole fixed, Waverly had no idea her new girlfriend could cook, and then playing in the small backyard where Nicole had put up a swing set for Lucas to play on. By the end of lunch, Lucas had been exhausted. As Nicole got up to put him down for a nap, he reached for Waverly. Waverly, of course, couldn’t say no to the little guy and tucked him into his bed for his nap.

_“I like Mommy’s Waverly_.” He had mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Again, his words had made Waverly blush.

“Uh, what?” Nicole asked in response.

“Lucas just called me ‘Mommy’s Waverly’ for the second time.” Waverly explained as she leant her head on her arm, propped against the couch.

“Oh, that.” Nicole blushed a bit as she turned away from Waverly. “Uh, I may have mentioned you to him a few times.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, well, he likes to hear about my day and you’ve come up a few times.” Nicole shrugged bashfully.

“That’s really sweet.” Waverly lifted her head from her hand so she could run her fingers through Nicole’s hair. Nicole smiled at her as she did so, shifting a bit so Waverly didn’t have to reach so far. Waverly grinned, leaning forward a bit to kiss Nicole’s hair before continuing her gentle strokes. She was amazed at how easy this felt with Nicole. Every time Waverly felt like she was doing something wrong or felt awkward Nicole had this way of making her feel better. Waverly had never felt this instant connection with someone before.

So, how’s Willa?” Nicole almost regretted asking that question. She wasn’t Willa’s biggest fan anyway, not after she walked in on her and Waverly together in the Earp barn, but her protective instinct told her to check in anyway.

“Still hates me.” Waverly answered, looking more at Nicole’s hair than her face.

“I’m sure she doesn’t hate you, Waves. No one can hate you.” Waverly disagreed but Nicole was looking at her with so much compassion that Waverly couldn’t help but swoop in and kiss. Nicole kissed back, one hand resting on Waverly’s thigh as their lips moved together slowly. They had kissed more than a handful of times since that day in Nedley’s office nearly two weeks ago, but each kiss left Waverly as breathless as the first.

When they pulled apart, Waverly moved so she could lean against Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole wrapped one arm around her in response before flicking on the TV. She spent a few minutes surfing through the channels before settling on a rerun of an old western movie. Waverly snuggled closer to her and they watched the movie in content silence for nearly an hour before the sound of tiny feet coming down the stairs alerted them to Lucas who had woken up from his nap. Waverly pulled away moments before he rounded the corner. Nicole wanted to keep Waverly wrapped up in her arms but she let her move away. Nicole had yet to explain to Lucas that she and Waverly were together, mostly because she wanted them all to spend the day together before telling him. She knew they would get along, Lucas already loved Waverly from that day at the station but Nicole still hesitated.

If she was being honest with herself, Nicole was waiting so Waverly would have time to back out if she wanted too. Not that Nicole wanted her too, but she knew that agreeing to being in a relationship with her also meant that whoever she was with would spend a lot of time with her son. That was a big commitment, and Waverly was already three years younger than Nicole herself. She might not want to deal with motherhood just yet.

“Hey, little man.” Waverly greeted as Lucas wormed his way in between the two of them. Nicole knew her son was just as infatuated with youngest Earp as she herself was. “Did you have a good nap?”

Lucas nodded in response. “I was asleep for so long.” He spoke dramatically, making Waverly and Nicole laugh. “Mommy can we play music now? You promised.”

“I did promise, didn’t I?” Nicole chuckled, thinking back to the conversation she had had with her son that morning before Waverly arrived. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” Nicole ruffled her sons hair as she stood from the couch. Lucas took the opportunity to snuggle into Waverly as his mother disappeared up the stairs. Waverly shifted to better accommodate him, smiling widely. God, Waverly already loved this kid so much. How could she not? He was a mini version of his mother, and Waverly was already head-over-heels for Nicole.

“Alright, what sort of music are we talking about?” Nicole asked as she came back downstairs. Instead of sitting next to her son and girlfriend, Nicole claimed the chair beside the couch, balancing her guitar on her lap. Waverly’s eyebrows lifted slightly in surprised. She had no idea Nicole could play guitar.

“Wagon Wheel Mommy!” Lucas insisted, making Nicole smile. She knew he would choose that song.

“Alright, Wagon Wheel it is.” With that, Nicole began to play. It was tune Waverly sort of recognized, something that she thinks might have been played at a school dance. Lucas clapped and cheered but then quieted down, apparently expecting something to happen. Waverly wasn’t sure what had him so excited until Nicole started to sing.

_Headed down to the land of the pines_

_Thumbin my way into North Caroline_

Waverly’s mouth dropped open a bit. Nicole had an amazing voice, so good Waverly wondered if she had had lessons growing up. It was obvious that she sang the song often once Lucas joined in on the chorus, signing along adorably. They spent about an hour singing along to whatever song Lucas requested. Waverly was amazed at the musical skill her girlfriend possessed, and made a mental note to learn all of the songs she played so that next time she could join in.

After a messy dinner, Nicole made spaghetti, the redhaired woman carried her son upstairs to give him a bath and then tuck him into bed. Waverly came in, at his request, to tell him goodnight before she and Nicole went back downstairs.

“He really likes you.” Nicole as she began washing the dishes from dinner. Waverly insisted on helping so she was standing beside Nicole, a towel in hand.

“Yeah?” Waverly smiled.

“Yeah, not that I can blame him. I really like you, too.” Nicole was wearing that smirk, the same one she had on the day they met. Waverly would surely never forget that day, when the officer strode into Shorty’s with more confidence than anyone Waverly had ever met, flirting and smirking. Waverly smiled at her and stole a kiss as Nicole handed her a plate to dry. They made small talk about the town and work while they washed dishes, and all too soon it was time for Waverly to leave. Nicole walked her to her Jeep.

“Let me know when you make it home?” Nicole requested softly. Waverly nodded and hugged Nicole around the waist. She really didn’t want to go home.

“I had fun today.” Waverly said into Nicole’s shirt, prompting the redhead to hold her just a bit tighter.

“I did, too.” Nicole replied. Waverly could hear her smile in her voice.

“Oh, are you going to the party on Friday?” Waverly asked suddenly.

“As long as my babysitter doesn’t cancel, yes.” Nicole replied. “Nedley wants to make sure things don’t get to crazy, so technically I’ll be working.”

“Great, then I know I’ll see you at least one day this week.”

“Waves we work in the same place.” Nicole pointed out.

“Well, yeah, but we can’t be like this at work.” Waverly gestured to their position, arms wrapped around each other’s waists. _Not yet, anyway._

“I guess that’s true. Still, a week is too long. Why don’t we do lunch sometime?”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“That depends on if you say yes.” Nicole smiled at her again, the dimple in her left cheek popping. Waverly nearly melted.

“Of course, I’ll say yes.” Waverly’s hands slid up Nicole’s arms to wrap around her neck.

“It’s a date then.” Nicole whispered as Waverly moved closer, their lips barely separated.

“It’s a date.” Waverly pressed their lips together, before releasing Nicole and climbing into her Jeep. Nicole waited until Waverly had pulled out of her driveway before heading back in the house. She got a text ten minutes later, letting her know Waverly had made it home alright. They traded good-nights as Nicole made her way around the house, turning off lights and checking the locks on the front and back doors. Nicole made sure Lucas was still asleep before climbing into bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and Waverly Earp on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna meets Lucas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Today, Wynonna meets little Haught, next time the rest of the group will.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Wynonna asked Waverly as the pair of them pulled into Nicole’s drive way. Today, after Waverly and Nicole dating for just over a month and a half, was the day that Wynonna would finally, officially meet Lucas. Waverly had been wanting to introduce her sister to the little boy who had stolen her heart since Wynonna found out about her and Nicole, but things just hadn’t lined up right. Between the whole deal with Willa, who Waverly still couldn’t believe shot her girlfriend, and then Dolls disappearing and reappearing, Nicole getting un-deputized by Lucado, Jeremy joining their little rag-tag team, and Doc having a new girl and owning Shorty’s, they had simply been to busy. Of course, that’s not even mentioning everyday demon hunting and slaying.

“Of course, this is a good idea.” Waverly replied. “Besides,” Waverly waved at Nicole who was now standing on her porch, “you know that if you spent anohter with Lucado and Jeremy you'd probably shoot someone and she’s seen us so we can’t back out.” Waverly glanced back over at Wynonna. She could tell her sister was nervous. Despite possibly acting otherwise, Waverly knew Wynonna had begun to really care for the redhead woman she was lucky enough to call her girlfriend. Wynonna had been hurt when Nicole neglected to tell her about and introduce her to Lucas. Wynonna considered Nicole a friend, possibly the best one she’s ever had, not that she would be admitting that anytime soon.

“Okay, alright.” Wynonna took a deep breath and released it. “Man, I need a drink.” With that, Wynonna climbed out of her sister’s Jeep and walked over to the redhead. Waverly chuckled as she followed, greeting Nicole with a soft kiss and then wrapping her in a hug.

“Are you ready for this, Wynonna?” Nicole asked, mindlessly wrapping one arm around Waverly as she spoke. Wynonna’s cheeks puffed out as she exhaled.

“Oh, c’mon, you can handle revenants and demons but you’re scared of a three-year-old?” Waverly spoke when Wynonna hesitated to say anything.

“Well, I can shoot the damn demons. I don’t think Haughtsauce wants me to kill her kid.”

“Yeah, no.” Nicole shook her head. “Not that I think you would, but he knows he is not allowed to play with real guns so please don’t let him see Peacemaker.”

“Yeah, yeah. I won’t.” Wynonna rubbed her hands together. “Are we doing this or what?” Nicole chuckled and dropped her arm from around Waverly only to take her hand and pull her inside. Wynonna followed after taking another deep breath. _You got this, Earp._ “Lucas! Guess who’s here?” Nicole called up the stairs. Moments later she was answered by the sound of her sons feet on the floor and his voice.

“Waverly!” He yelled and came straight for the brunette. Waverly dropped Nicole’s hand so she could catch the little boy when he unexpectedly jumped from the fourth stair from the bottom.

“Lucas Haught!” Nicole reprimanded him gently. “We don’t jump down the stairs.”

“Oops.” He said, batting his eyelashes at the taller woman. Wynonna snorted. “Who’re you?”

“Lucas this is my sister, Wynonna.” Waverly answered him while setting him on his own two feet. “Wynonna, this is Lucas.” Waverly was smiling so brightly, mirrored by Nicole who slipped an arm around her waist when she stood back up.

“Hey there, little dude.” Wynonna said, kneeling down so she was closer to eye-level with the boy.

“You fights the bad guys with Mommy?” He asked, eyes wide with excitement.

“I guess you could say that, yeah.” Wynonna answered, her face scrunched in slight confusion. She wondered what her sister and the redhead had told Lucas about her.

“So, you can help me fights the bag guys, too?” Lucas asked. Wynonna shot a quick glance at the couple standing behind Lucas, both of whom were watching without bothering to hide their amusement.

“Uh, sure.” Wynonna shrugged. She nearly fell when Lucas suddenly released a happy cheer. Luckily she regained her balance just in time for Lucas to grab her hand and begin pulling her towards the back door. “What’s going on?”

“Nonna, we gots to fight the bad guys.” Lucas told her, not easing her confusion in anyway. Wynonna looked to the two adults.

“He wants you to play with him.” Nicole supplied easily, smirking the same as Waverly. “What do you think today, Waves, pirates or knights?”

“Pirates, definitely pirates.” Waverly shot her sister and encouraging smiled. “Have fun, sis!” And then Wynonna was pulled out the backdoor by a surprisingly strong three-year-old. Waverly and Nicole moved to the kitchen window to watch them. “And she was nervous about this.” Waverly scoffed.

“She was?” Nicole asked in surprise. “I wonder why.”

“Because she really likes you, and she was hurt that she didn’t know about him before.” Waverly supplied. “She knows that if she’s friends with you she’ll be in his life, but she’s never thought that she was good with kids.”

“Well, I think she’s doing great.” Nicole said, watching as Wynonna chased imaginary bag guys with her son, both of them brandishing stick that were their ‘swords.’

“Yeah.” Waverly agreed, wrapping one arm around Nicole’s waist and leaning into her with a tired sigh. After staying the night with Nicole, a little over two weeks ago, Waverly just hadn’t been able to sleep as well as she did before. The bed was too cold, too empty.

“Sleepy baby?” Nicole asked softly, slightly concerned.

“I’m fine. I just sleep better when you’re there.” Waverly blushed slightly as she spoke because, really, they had only been together for less than two months but Waverly was already so in love. After one sleepover, she had trouble sleeping, not too mention how _domestic_ everything felt with Nicole. Each touch, every kiss, left her just as breathless and exhilarated as the first, while also carrying this sense of home and belonging.

“Yeah?” Nicole kissed her head. “I sleep better when you’re there too.”

Waverly and Wynonna stayed for dinner and while Lucas begged and pleaded for a music night, Nicole wouldn’t give in. She knew her son, and judging by the exhausted way Wynonna was leaning against her counter, she deduced that the two of them had worn each other out.

“How about a lullaby?” Waverly offered, scooping the boy out of Nicole’s arms. Lucas nodded softly, happy that _someone_ was willing to sing to him. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” Waverly pressed a quick kiss to Nicole’s cheek, waited for the redhead to do the same to Lucas, and then disappeared up the stairs. She only paused so Lucas could say goodnight to Wynonna.

“You got a cute kid, Haught.” Wynonna said once Waverly was out of the room. “Way too much energy, but cute.”

“Thanks.” Nicole smiled, beginning to wash the dishes. “He likes you.”

“Yeah,” Wynonna cleared her throat. “I like him.” They both stayed silent for a moment, listening to the faint sound of Waverly singing from above them. “Waverly’s great with him.” Wynonna commented.

“Yeah, he adores her. Almost as much as I do.” Nicole replied and Wynonna hid a smile behind a sip of water.

“So, as fun as all of this has been, and as much as I like your kid, the time has come for me to do my sisterly duty.” Wynonna waited for Nicole to register that she was serious, watching as Nicole put down the plate she was washing and turned from the sink. “What, exactly are your intentions with my baby sister?”

“That’s sort of a hard question to answer.” Nicole responded thoughtfully.

“Huh?”

“Well, I mean, I want to be with Waverly for a long time, a really long time…” Nicole trailed off before shaking her head a bit. “But I don’t want to force anything on her.”

“Like motherhood?”

“Yeah, like that.” Nicole sighed. “Wynonna, I won’t lie to you, okay? I love your sister, and I can’t say that being with isn’t the best thing that has happened to me since my son was born because it is. She is the best thing that has happened to me. Now that I’m with her, I can’t see myself with anyone else. And it’s, uh, it’s intense because this is all still so new, and I have a three-year-old, and Waverly just discovered who she is. I guess it’s a bit overwhelming.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“I just want to make her happy, for as long as she’ll let me.” Nicole spoke sincerely, her eyes bright and expressive.

“And, that, my friend, is the correct answer.” Wynonna smiled at her. “But I’m still counting on you to be my drinking buddy.”

“Of course.” Nicole chuckled and Wynonna laughed too. By the time Waverly came back downstairs, Wynonna was helping Nicole with the dishes and they were both talking between laughs. Waverly watched them with a content smile. She could get used to days like these.

When it was time for the Earp girls to leave, Wynonna snuck out early to give the couple some privacy.

“I think Wynonna gave me her blessing.” Nicole said, holding Waverly close to her.

“Really?” Waverly smiled, a warm feeling settling in her body.

“But she also said that she and I are still drinking buddies so…” Waverly laughed softly, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss against to Nicole’s lips. “Drive safe okay?”

“I will,” Waverly assured her, kissing her again. “I’ll call you when I get home.” With one last kiss, Nicole walked Waverly to the Jeep, waving at Wynonna and then watching them drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole walked into Shorty’s with Waverly holding one hand and Lucas attached to her leg. She had never been more nervous in her life. Wynonna, after a solid month of pestering Nicole, had finally convinced the redhead to let Lucas spend time with the entire group at once, instead of the one on one introductions she had been doing. Lucas was exceedingly excited to see all of his new friends at once, especially Jeremy and Wynonna, but Nicole was still a little hesitant.

Nicole that all of her friends, and Waverly especially even though she hadn’t said anything, were wondering how she ended up as a single mom. Honestly, she wanted to tell them, but her story was long and filled her being with sadness.

“Hey,” Waverly stopped Nicole’s walk forward, letting Lucas run ahead of them and straight into Wynonna’s arms. “Baby, you okay?”

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Nicole answered, her smile just a little forced.

“Because I’ve never seen you this tense before.” Waverly rubbed her hand up Nicole’s arm, letting it slide to the back of her neck and rest on the tips of Nicole’s now shorter hair. “You know you don’t have to say anything that you don’t want too, right?”

“I know, baby.” Nicole wrapped Waverly in her arms, eternally grateful that she was there. “I’m just nervous, it’s a lot to tell people.”

“I know.” Waverly kissed her neck softly. “But, I’ll be there to hold your hand whenever you need it.” Waverly smiled as Nicole leant down to kiss her.

“Do me a favor, and don’t let go?” Nicole requested softly. Waverly nodded her consent, pressing another kiss to Nicole’s lips before pulling her over in the direction of Wynonna, Dolls, Doc and Jeremy by their now joined hands.

“Hey, sis, Haughtstuff.” Wynonna greeted the couple, bouncing Lucas on her knee. The little boy was all smiles as the group at large talked to him and listened to everything he had done since he had last seen them.

“Hey guys,” Waverly and Nicole took the two seats left open for them in the middle of the table. Rosita passed out drinks to each of them before retreating behind the bar. Before she left, Rosita caught Nicole’s eye and gave her a reassuring smirk. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, Officer Haught.” Dolls said, wearing his trademark not-quite-a-smile-smile.

“Dolls, I think by now you can call me Nicole.” Waverly rolled her eyes, at the interaction, rubbing her thumb across the back of Nicole’s hand. Waverly is forced to briefly let go of Nicole’s hand when Lucas climbs in to her lap. Nicole doesn’t seem to mind for the moment and smiles at her son while settling her hand on Waverly’s thigh beneath the table.

They spend a bit of time just sitting around, snacking on food Rosita brings them and drinking together. Nicole sticks to water since she has to drive herself, Waverly and Lucas home, but she enjoys the company nevertheless. Her son had been the light of her life since he was born. Nicole would never understand the joy she felt when watching him play or singing him to sleep. She had been content with her son and her life for three years. Now, watching her son interact with these people Nicole had chosen to make a little family with, nearly set her soul on fire. Especially Waverly. God Nicole didn’t think she would ever love someone the way she loved Waverly.

After a few hours, Lucas was dozing in Waverly’s lap, snoring softly. Waverly herself was leaning against Nicole’s shoulder, smiling contently. Wynonna watched them from the bar, marveling at how after only a few months together, they already looked like a family. Wynonna, absently rubbing her own stomach and thinking about the test she planned to take later that night, hoped it would last.

“Now, as much as I have enjoyed this evening, I do believe we were called for a reason. Officer Haught?” Doc took advantage of a lull in the conversation to bring the focus to Nicole.

“Right.” Nicole cleared her throat uneasily. Waverly shifted Lucas against her so he was nestled more firmly into her chest and wrapped her hand around Nicole’s hand. Wynonna reclaimed her seat at the table, no one questioned her lack of a drink, as Nicole began her tale.

“I know you are all wondering how I became a single mother,” Nicole began. “It started when I joined the academy. I was almost twenty-one when I noticed one of the girls in my class kept giving me a weird vibe. I didn’t think anything of it until a friend asked me when the last time I had a boyfriend was.”

“I didn’t date much in high school, no one had ever caught my eye. People assumed that I was with my best friend, Tony, which suited both of us just fine. Tony was like a brother to me. He was the first person I told, that I liked girls the same way he did. Ironically, I told him the morning after we slept together. He was cool with it, cooler than I was actually. He kept bragging about how at least he knew he would always be the best guy I would ever be with.” Nicole chuckled a bit at the memory.

“A month later I found out I was pregnant. I knew it was his, he knew it too. We were both so shocked, I was so scared.” Waverly squeezed her thigh gently. “But, Tony, he stepped up. He knew we would never be together romantically, but he promised to be there anyway. He said he wouldn’t let our kid have a dad like we did. His ran off when he was two, mine OD’d when I was thirteen. Tony swore that he would be there for me in every way he could. And he was. Tony was at every doctors’ appointment, went out to get every late-night craving. We got a little three-bedroom apartment together, we may not have been a couple, but we were going to raise this baby together.”

“He was there for me the night my mother cut me off, taking my younger sister with her. She didn’t approve, of me or the family I was making. Called it unnatural.” Nicole fought to keep her voice from breaking, Waverly still heard the waver there. “He promised that we didn’t need them. We were each other’s family. Just us and our son. We picked out a name soon after that, he insisted on Lucas for the first name, because he knew that was my mother’s brother’s name and he had been the only father figure I had ever had. I chose Anthony as the middle name, to honor Tony, even though he hated his full name.” Nicole took a deep breath, trying to steady herself for the next part of her story.

“We were happy for about two years after Lucas was born. We each had a few girlfriends come and go, but never for very long. I graduated from the academy, and Tony got a job coaching. Things were good. And then, I got a call in the middle of the night. Tony had been driving back from a football game when a truck came out of nowhere. The car was totaled, Tony was gone before the ambulance got there.” A tear fell from Nicole’s eye. Waverly reached up, wiping the tear away and caressing her face softly. Nicole met her gaze, seeing nothing but love and support in Waverly’s eyes.

“I tried to keep working like normally, and explain to Lucas what had happened to his Daddy. He’s such a happy kid, he bounced back quickly. But I couldn’t stand living in that apartment anymore. Pretty soon, an application came across my desk. Purgatory was in need of a new deputy, and I needed some new scenery. You all know what happened from there.”

Everyone remained silent for a moment, taking in what they had just heard. Jeremy wiped a tear from his eye, showing more emotion than anyone had seen from him before. Wynonna did the same, being a bit more discreet. If she wasn’t mistaken, Doc and Dolls eyes had a distinctive shine to them. Waverly didn’t bother hiding her tears, instead choosing to wipe away Nicole’s.

“Baby,” Waverly whispered what words seemed to fail her after that. What could she say?

“I’m okay, Waves.” Nicole promised her.

“Well I, for one, wish I could have met Tony. He seemed like a fine young man. Anyone who stepped up the way he did, has earned my respect.” Doc raised his glass to the fallen man. “And you, Nicole, though it may not mean much, have as well. It takes a strong woman to endure what you have and still put a smile on your face.”

“Hell yeah it does,” if Wynonna’s voice shook, no one commented on it. “You’ve earned a helluva lot more than my respect, Haught.” Wynonna nodded to her, smiling gently. Nicole smiled back, leaning her head against Waverly’s which now rested on her shoulder again.

“I second that.” Dolls agreed, smiling at the redhead. “But to be fair, I already knew you were a badass.” Nicole laughed, nodding her thanks.

“Well, that does without saying.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. The serious atmosphere resolved soon after that, just after Doc lifted his glass.

“To Tony” he said, “though I never had the pleasure, I am eternally thankful for his life.” Glasses clinked together around the table and the conversation picked back up until a loud snort from Wynonna woke up Lucas.

“Mm,” Lucas shifted against Waverly, mumbling something into her chest.

“What was that, baby?” Waverly asked him.

“Auntie Nonna too loud Mama.” Lucas repeated, his attempt to cover his ears exaggerated with sleep. Waverly was too stunned to speak. She and Nicole had only been together for six months but she already felt like they were family. She thought her smile would split her cheeks, knowing Lucas felt the same.

“With that, I think it’s time for the little guy to get to bed.” Nicole said, signaling that the party was officially over. Chairs scrapped across the floor as the group stood, gathering coats and phones and keys. They each said good-bye, Doc retreating upstairs with Rosita, Jeremy and Dolls heading out at the same time, followed by Wynonna, who hugged Nicole and then Waverly, pressing a kiss to Lucas’s hair, before driving to the Homestead. “Waves?”

“Huh?” Waverly looked up from the little boy, noticing only she and Nicole were still in Shorty’s. “He called me Mama, Nicole.”

“I know.” Nicole smiled, squatting in front of Waverly. “Are you okay with that?”

“I’m more than okay with that.” Waverly smiled widely. “I love him so much already.”

“Yeah, he loves you too.” Nicole cupped her face gently, eyes shining, before standing up. She lifted Lucas out of Waverly’s lap so Waverly could but on her jacket and grab her keys and phone.

“I love you, too, you know?” Waverly said, looking deeply in to Nicole’s eyes. Nicole always had this way of making Waverly feel like she could see her soul.

“Yeah?” Waverly pressed a kiss against Nicole’s dimple.

“Yeah.”

“I love you, too.” Nicole smiled, leaning down a bit to capture Waverly’s lips with her own. They shared one long, sweet kiss before parting and making their way outside. Nicole tucked Lucas into his seat while Waverly started the car from the passenger side. The drive back to Nicole’s place was made in silence, Waverly’s hand resting against Nicole’s thigh.

“I got him, you go shower. I know you have the early shift tomorrow.” Waverly said as she pulled Lucas out of his seat. Nicole kissed her in thanks, walking her to the door and then up the stairs once the front door had been relocked behind them.

“Goodnight, buddy. I love you.” Nicole whispered against his forehead, kissing him gently before heading down the hall to her own bedroom. Waverly entered Lucas’s room, gently setting him on the bed and then taking off his shoes, socks, shirt and pants. She slipped a set of pajamas onto his body, the ones with the astronauts that she knew were his favorite before tucking him into bed. She had just gotten the blankets around him situated when big blue eyes opened the slightest bit.

“Mama?”

“I’m here baby, go back to sleep.” Waverly brushed the hair away from his eyes, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Love you, Mama.” He said in that sleepy way Waverly had heard dozens of times before, but never directed at her.

“I love you, too, little man.” Waverly could barely get the words out over the emotion lodged in her throat. She kissed his forehead again, made sure his nightlight was on, and left the room. Leaving the door cracked just a bit, Waverly padded down the hall to Nicole’s room. The shower was still running, leaving the room empty. Waverly considered joining her girlfriend in the shower but decided against it, she knew Nicole was already exhausted from the emotional day, and she had to be up early. Instead, Waverly slipped into one of Nicole’s old academy t-shirts and pulled her jeans off. As she slid under to covers, Waverly was again struck by how domestic everything felt. She settled into bed, joined shortly by Nicole, clad in only a black sports bra and some gray leggings.

“I love you.” Nicole whispered the words against Waverly’s neck, wrapping her arms around her from behind. Waverly sighed happily, turning her head to find soft lips in the dark.

“I love you.” She replied when they parted. She nuzzled deeper into Nicole’s embrace, feeling more content than she had ever felt before.

 


End file.
